


Glasses

by wheremylizardsat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Tsukki loses his glasses, Why Did I Write This?, i'll change the title later, they have a cat, this is extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: Tsukishima can't find his glasses.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is S H O R T. I just wanted to write some fluff with my boys okay?

“Yamaguchi, did you take my glasses?”

Tsukishima stumbled out of bed. Yamaguchi stood in the doorway of their bedroom. “What was that Tsukki?”

“Where’d you put my glasses?”

Yamaguchi shrugged. “I didn’t touch them.”

Tsukishima snorted. He made his way to the door but stubbed his toe on the dresser and swore loudly. 

Yamaguchi stifled a giggle. He went over to his boyfriend and kissed him on the nose.

Tsukishima looked him up and down. “Are you wearing my sweater?” 

“Maybe.” 

They walked out of the room. Yamaguchi went into the kitchen.

“Sit down Tsukki, I’ll make you breakfast.” He started making breakfast as Tsukishima sat down at the table. 

When breakfast was ready, Yamaguchi sat at the small table with him and they ate while making small talk.

“I can’t go to work without my glasses. Are you sure you didn’t take them?”

“Don’t you have an ounce of trust for me, Tsukki? I didn’t take them. Don’t worry though, they’ve got to be somewhere in this apartment. They can’t be that hard to find. Where’d you last put them?”

Tsukishima thought back to the previous night. He had taken them off before going to bed and put them…? He could’ve sworn he had put them on the bedside table but they weren’t there. He sighed.

“I thought I put them on the bedside table. But apparently not.”

Yamaguchi cleaned up their dishes and checked his phone. “Well, you have to work in an hour so we better find them.”

Tsukishima was grateful for his boyfriend’s caring nature and pulled him in for a kiss before they started searching for the glasses.

Yamaguchi checked the bathroom and the kitchen. Tsukishima tried to check the living room but after a little bit he gave up and sat on the couch with their cat. 

Yamaguchi came in after a little bit. He leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the top of Tsukishima’s head.

“Sorry Tsukki, they aren’t in the bathroom or the kitchen. I’ll check the bedroom.” He scratched the cat’s head before going into the bedroom

Tsukishima sighed, weirdly happy at the moment. Even though he had to go to work today, after his shift he could come home to a warm apartment, home-cooked food, and someone who loved him.  
He couldn’t lie: having Yamaguchi in his life was more than he could ever ask for.

Yamaguchi came out of the bedroom several minutes later. He knelt down in front of Tsukishima and slid the glasses onto his face. 

“You found them?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “They were under the bed. I think it was Mochi’s fault.”

Tsukishima looked at the cat and smirked. He looked back into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Well, I’m glad I can see your face clearly now.”

Yamaguchi laughed softly. Tsukishima took his boyfriend’s face in his hands and began to kiss each individual freckle, one by one. 

Yamaguchi climbed onto the couch to sit beside Tsukishima and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

The two of them stayed like that, just enjoying each other’s company until Tsukishima’s phone buzzed. He had to get to work.

He peeled himself off the couch, startling the cat, who ran off to their bedroom.

Yamaguchi followed his boyfriend to the front door. “Have a nice time at work, Tsukki!”  
He kissed Tsukishima on the nose and hugged him for a minute. Tsukishima squeezed him back and buried his face in his hair. 

When they broke apart, he pressed a quick kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips before leaving. 

Yamaguchi closed the door behind him and smiled to himself. Even after dating Tsukishima for this long, kissing him still gave him that fluttery feeling in his chest.  
He couldn’t have been more grateful to have his childhood best friend as his boyfriend. Being with Tsukishima gave him more happiness than anything else. 

And Tsukishima felt the exact same way about Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> IF there's anything I should change just tell me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Went Completely Over His Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634152) by [Shwindu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu)




End file.
